


Make My Wish Come True

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gloves, Holding Hands, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Slow Dancing, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin receives an unexpected visitor during a snowy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> alafaye gave me the prompt 'snow' for this fic.  
> Super kudos to czarina_kitty who betaed this work.

"Yes, yes, alright. Hold on!" Martin shouted as he traveled down the stairs as fast as he could, the incessant knocking on the door growing louder as he drew nearer. He was the only one in the shared house since all the students had left for Christmas break. 

Martin turned the knob and opened the door. He was stunned to see Arthur. The younger man was red in the face from the cold. Arthur was wearing a Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Laplander knit hat; Rudolph's red nose was a large pom-pom that seemed to stare at Martin. 

"Hi Skip," Arthur waved. "It's freezing, innit?"

Martin nodded appreciatively. It was six degrees below Celsius and snowing heavily. The wind was blowing in such a way that the snow was blowing indoors as they just stood on Martin's porch. "Uh, um, wouldn't you like to come in?" 

"No, Skip!" Arthur's mitted fingers grasped hold of Martin's bare ones. "I want you to come outside!" Without any more warning, Arthur pulled Martin outside.

"A-Arthur!" Martin shouted. He wasn't dressed for winter weather, wearing only loose pajama bottoms, an old t-shirt from university and airplane slippers. The snow seeped into his slippers freezing his toes. Arthur drew the pilot close, tucking Martin's head beneath his chin, his hand clutching the red head's slim waist. They began to dance in the middle of the street. Arthur was humming _something_. It sounded like an odd version of 'Jingle Bell Rock', but it could have easily been 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.

Honestly it was nice, so nice and quaint. If it wasn't winter and cold. Martin leaned his head up and was surprised when his frozen lips met Arthur's warm mouth. He didn't pull away and neither did Arthur. He couldn't quite believe it. Martin had wanted this for so long. Arthur deepened the kiss and the pilot wrapped his arms around the steward's neck. He was standing on his tip-toes for this to work but it was so wonderful. 

When they pulled away, Martin's teeth were chattering. Arthur had a ridiculous grin on his face. The steward rubbed Martin's arms. "Oh no, Skip, you're so cold! We should get you inside!"

Martin smiled and nodded. "What? To have dinner?"

Arthur beamed wider if that was even possible. "Brilliant! I can make my surprising rice!"

Hand-in-hand, they treaded through the snow and closed the door behind them.


End file.
